


A Heart of Poison

by jmk3219



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmk3219/pseuds/jmk3219
Summary: One Girl. One Charming Hufflepuff. One Slytherin Prince.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Potions Class

You ran quickly through the hallway until you reached the large door at the end. You slowly opened the door, trying your best not to let it creak. Snape was facing away from the class, writing something on the chalkboard. No one had noticed you were late, at least not yet. Silently, you slid into the seat next to your best friend, Cedric Diggory. 

“What were you doing this time?” Cedric whispered, not even turning to face you. 

“I was studying for that stupid test McGonagall is giving us in the library and lost track of time.” You sighed quietly, slightly out of breath from running. 

“Well you’re lucky this time, Snape hasn’t seemed to notice.” He whispered back. You were surprised Snape didn’t notice. Nothing ever seems to get away from that prick. 

“I see you decided to take your time getting to my class, Ms.(y/l/n)” Snape spoke flatly, smoothly turning around from the board. 

“Sorry professor, I-”

“10 points from Hufflepuff. I will see you after dinner tonight for detention. You too Mr. Diggory.” Snape quipped. 

“Wait- Why? I didn’t do anything!” Cedric protested. 

“You engaged with her. Another 20 points off for talking to a professor like that.” Snape snapped, glaring at the both of you. Cedric kicked you underneath the table. 

“Thanks a lot, genius,” Cedric mumbled at you, beginning to copy down what Snape had written on the board onto his parchment.

“Oh bug off Diggory, I know you love spending time with me. Even if it is in detention.” You giggled softly, playfully smiling at him. He glanced up at you and smirked back. 

“I guess I can’t deny that.” He chuckled flirtatiously. You and Cedric were just friends and had been since first year, no matter how much it seemed like you were flirting. That was just your way of talking to each other. At least that’s what you thought.

“Will the both of you just shut up!” A voice seethed from behind you. You both turned around to discover the voice belonged to none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. The only person you truly hated. He was the agony of your existence. Ever since you two met, you have despised each other. 

“Whatever Malfoy.” You snapped back, turning back to the front of the classroom and starting to write. 

“Can the ever so sassy (y/l/n) not come up with an insult for once?” He mocked in a whiny tone. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled along. You decided to ignore him and focus on your work. 

“Shove it up your arse Malfoy,” Cedric grunted in response, turning back to his work as well. 

“You need your boyfriend to defend you (y/l/n)?” Draco grinned. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” You exclaimed loudly, turning around to face the ignorant twat. 

“Draco! (y/l/ln)! 20 points from both of your houses! Draco, you will join Mr. Diggory and Ms.(y/l/n) in detention tonight!” Snape barked, startling all three of you. Draco mumbled something incoherent and we all turned back to our work.


	2. Feelings

The rest of the day went on as usual. Surprisingly, Draco didn’t bother you or Cedric for the rest of the day. 

You and Cedric were spread out on the couch in the Hufflepuff common room. He was sitting next to you while you were laying down, legs across his. 

You looked up from the book you were reading to notice Cedric was staring at you. 

“What’re you lookin’ at?” You giggled, sitting up. 

“Just admiring you beautiful.” He flirted back. He playfully winked and you rolled your eyes. You rested your head on his shoulder. In return, he laid his head on top of yours. You two sat there for what seemed like forever. 

You looked over to the grandfather clock. It said 6:30 pm. 

“Bloody hell we’re going to be late for dinner!” You hopped up and put your book back on the shelf. Cedric slowly stood up and stretched his arms. You walked over and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. You two almost flew up the stairs. Rushing to the great hall you tripped. Cedric turned around.

“Are you okay?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” You respond. Cedric takes your hand and smiles at you. 

You felt a pang in your heart. 

That wasn’t supposed to happen. You two were just friends… right? 

The two of you burst in the doors of the grand halls. Almost everyone turns to look at you. You quickly snatch your hand away from Cedric’s. You can feel your face turning red and you quickly find a seat at your table. 

For the rest of dinner, you were left alone with your thoughts. 

Were you starting to like Cedric? Why now? What changed?

You look around the room trying to find a distraction from your thoughts. You see Draco probably being obnoxious at his table. 

Nope. You’d rather question your feelings for Cedric than look at Malfoy. 

Soon dinner ends and you get up and walk past Cedric, rushing to Snape’s classroom. 

You really didn’t want to talk to Cedric right now. 

You enter Snape’s classroom to find Malfoy already there. 

“Almost late again Ms.(y/l/n)” Snape said slowly. Draco scoffed. That's when Cedric decides to burst into the classroom. 

“Mr. Diggory, I see you’ve decided to join us.” Snape drawled. 

“Today you three will be cleaning the mess the first years made with their cauldrons while I attend some meetings. No magic allowed.” Snape held out his hand. We all set our wands in his hand. Cedric’s hand lightly brushed against yours. You felt another pang in your heart. 

God Dammit.


End file.
